Shadowy Figure
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Stella the Mouth * Winston the Gent New Contact(s) * Timothy Raymond (Minimum Level 30) There's a fellow on Nerva named Timothy Raymond. He's a weird one. Former member of the Lost, current pet freak of Arachnos. He'll get you the goods on the Rikti if that's who you're after. Timothy can get you Science and Mutant enhancements. Timothy's a strange guy. If you can understand him, he can take you to some interesting places. Information Street Fixer This shadowy figure sticks to the shadows of the alleyway. No one knows who he really is, but those in the know hear he's got the pulse on what's going down in Crimson Cove. Initial Contact Let me get some things straight: you don't know me, you never saw me, we never met. Clear? Okay, let's get down to business. Store The Shadowy Figure sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 25 Natural/Technology Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc Zag Breakout! Souvenir: Zag Security Badge This is a badge taken from one of the Zag security guards at Agincourt in the Nerva Archipelago. You acquired it in a tale you like to call: Zag Breakout! It all started when a shadowy figure in the alleys of Crimson Cove informed you that certain interested parties were interested in hiring out your services. Traveling to Sharkhead Isle, you met with Lorenz Ansaldo, a troubleshooter for the Family. He passed on to you a large brown envelope containing security information on the prison facility known as the Zag located in the Longbow stronghold known as Agincourt. The envelope also had information on a known Family sniper and demolition expert called James O'Clary who was a prisoner in the Zag. You spoke with the shadowy figure and he set to work on getting the final details necessary for springing O'Clary from the prison. The shadowy figure said you need to acquire a set of passcodes to get past the Zag security doors from a Longbow base. In order to prevent Longbow from initiating a prison lockdown after you stole the passcodes, you needed to get a prototype Ultra-Jammer from one of Dr. Aeon's labs in order to stop all outgoing transmissions. After defeating a number of Arachnos guards, you stole the Ultra-Jammer from the lab safe. You broke into the Longbow base, planted the Ultra-Jammer and stole the Zag security passcodes. Taking the passcodes, you slipped into the Zag proper to break out James O'Clary from his cell. Briefing Alright, , I need someone who isn't afraid to go up against Longbow. If you think you're tough enough, go talk to Lorenz Ansaldo on Sharkhead Isle. Ansaldo's got some important info for the task at hand. ! That shadowy guy in Nerva sent ya? I got somethin' for ya... The Family has some deep pockets, and we paid primo bucks for the info in this envelope. But your fella in Nerva has provided us with some quality heist info in the past, so we're willing to part with this stuff as 'repayment for services rendered.' Capisce? Now get outta here!}} Debriefing You got the envelope from Ansaldo? Its contents should detail what our objective is going to be. Let me take a look and I'll work out what else we're going to need. Briefing So we've got to spring a Family hitman called James O'Clary out of the Zag. I've read the security documents you got from Lorenz Ansaldo, and I think we can do this break-in no problem. All we need are the latest codes to bypass the main security doors. Those things are thick titanium with built-in phase blockers — pretty high-tech stuff! Ansaldo's files have information on a Longbow base that has the necessary security codes. The problem is that as soon as the base is compromised, they're going to put a security lockdown on the Zag. We need a way to kill any Longbow transmissions coming out of that base. Conventional jammers won't be able to stop Longbow tech, but I know that one of Dr. Aeon's labs have developed a working prototype of a hyper-charged Ultra-Jammer that kills any transmissions while still remaining undetectable. That's exactly what we need for this job! Break into the Aeon lab and steal the Ultra-Jammer. You're going to run into some Arachnos trouble, so try to keep a low profile. Map Type * maps/Missions/Tech/Tech_45 Enemies Debriefing You got the Ultra-Jammer? Perfect, perfect. Let me get it ready and tested. Briefing Okay, — it's go time! We've got the profile on the prisoner you need to break out of the Zag, and the Ultra-Jammer which will allow us to acquire the security door passcodes without setting off alarms. You'll need to steal the passcodes and plant the Ultra-Jammer in the Longbow base, then break James O'Clary out of the Zag. Once the Ultra-Jammer is in place, you'll only have a short time before they discover the device. You'll have about 90 minutes to bust James O'Clary from the Zag. If you get caught in the Zag, you don't know me. Map Type * maps/Missions/V_Longbow/Longbow_60 Enemies Map Type * maps/Missions/V_Longbow/Longbow_60 Enemies Debriefing Lorenz Ansaldo passed on the news that the Family is pleased with your work! End of Story Arc This mission concludes the Zag Breakout! story arc and earns a hero the Zag Security Badge souvenir. It also award a hero a Level + 0 Single-Origin enhancement of the Villain's origin. Missions Briefing Arachnos has a big operation going down, and they need some help from a freelancer to pull it off. There's a visiting political dignitary named J.D. Ross who's been speaking out on matters that Arachnos would prefer to keep under wraps. Arachnos wants to kidnap this individual for 're-education', but expects heavy resistance from Longbow forces. Disrupt the local Longbow base, then kidnap the politician. Once the Longbow base operations are disrupted, you'll only have a limited time before their reinforcements arrive. You have 75 minutes to complete the latter mission. Mission acceptance We have a boat waiting in Crimson Cove. When Arachnos makes its moves, you'll be brought in to follow up. Unnecessary solicitation Arachnos is waiting on you to disrupt that base. Get on that! Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Chamberlain Unnecessary solicitation What are you waiting for? Longbow will send reinforcements soon! Enemies Notable NPCs * J.D. Ross (escort Captive to entrance) Debriefing Arachnos is impressed by your performance! Briefing As you may have noticed, the Freakshow don't have a hold in the area. Well, I was approached by a Freakshow boss named Furious B about helping them establish a base. Head over to the sewers underneath Crimson Cove and help Furious B clear out the Lost. Once that's done Furious B can start bringing in the rest of his gang. Mission acceptance The Lost are dug in fairly well, but you've got Furious B to back you up. Unnecessary solicitation Furious B is waiting for you in the sewers. Enemies Notable NPCs * Furious B (Ally, Lieutenant/Boss (dependent on difficulty)) . Let's get this party started!" If lost: Furious B: "Yo, , where'd ya go?" Ambush! Unknown Lost: "You cannot stop us!" Unknown Lost: "You cannot stop us!" Unknown Lost: "You cannot stop us!" Various Mutate Brawler: "The time of change is coming." Mutate Brawler: "You will not invade our nest!" Pariah Prelate: "Your pain will be exquisite!" Pariah Anchorite: "You will not leave here alive!" }} Upon exit of mission Furious B gives you the thumbs up and disappears into the shadows. He'll be trying to get the rest of his gang in there as soon as he can get the smell of the Lost out! Debriefing Furious B has sent word. He and the rest of his gang are on the way from Paragon City. Looks like we have some new neighbors! Briefing One of the research labs here on Crimson Cove has been doing some interesting work on controlled mutations. Certain interested parties at Crey would love to get their hands on this research, but the lab isn't interested in selling. Crey has tried 'persuading' the scientists at the lab, but this just resulted in the lab hiring Wyvern to provide security. Go to the research lab and force the lead scientist to give you the research data. Mission acceptance Here's the profile on the load scientist in the lab. He should be easy to intimidate. Unnecessary solicitation The folks at Crey don't like waiting. Get a move on. Enemies Notable NPCs * Cecil Grywacheski (escort Captive to location within mission) Debriefing You got the research data? Crey Industries will be pleased. Briefing Okay, we got an extraction job if you're not afraid of going up against Longbow. One of their agents has been speaking with Arachnos and wants to defect. To prove his loyalty, Arachnos wants him to steal a bunch of intel from Longbow before the extraction occurs. Unfortunately, the intel data is very high-profile, so as soon as he steals it Longbow is going to be on him in an instant. Head over to the Longbow base and extract the defector. Mission acceptance "Here's the profile on the Longbow defector. He'll wait until you invade the base to steal the data. Then you just need to extract him from the base. Once Longbow realizes what he stole they're going to send everything they have after you, so be prepared. Unnecessary solicitation The Longbow defector is waiting for your arrival! Get to it! Enemies Notable NPCs * Geoffrey Richardson (escort Captive to entrance) Debriefing Nice work. Some Arachnos operatives picked up Richardson for some 'Longbow de-programming'. Briefing Part of the strength of Longbow is its information technology. Their surveillance and communication systems are top-notch. Destroy that strength and Longbow is crippled. Aeon labs has developed a super-strong computer virus called 'Redback' that will blow through Longbow's systems. Get the super-virus, then break into a Longbow base and upload it into their network. You'll have to get to their core systems deep within the facility. Expect a lot of resistance. Debriefing Nice work. The Redback virus should cripple Longbow operations for the next while. External Links *